As a container that stores substrates such as semiconductor wafers, a substrate storing container has been known conventionally that has a container main body and a lid body. When such a substrate storing container is packed in a packing box for transportation, a resin cushioning material and the like is arranged in the packing box. Then, this retains the substrate storing container in the packing box and reduces the transfer of impact or vibration to the substrate storing container from outside of the packing box (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. H07-307378).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. H07-307378